


Worry

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [586]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt Misha, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: For the prompt list thing can I perhaps have angsty Mishalecki with hurt Misha and worried Jared for number 13? Thank you very much lovely.Prompt #13 you share extreme physical sensation until/after you find your soulmate





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originally posted (on my blog) on December 11, 2014
> 
> (prompt list used from here) https://jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost

Jared had been relaxing, reaching over to change the channel on the TV when a huge radiating pain shot through his body, making Jared cry out.

He wasn’t the one that was hurt, and instantly Jared’s mind went to Misha.

 _Oh god. ohgod _ohgod_ _ohgod__.

Jared got up through the pain, grabbing his cell and dialing Misha’s number in.

It rang once….twice…three times…and Misha’s answering machine picked it up.

The pain wasn’t easing up, and Jared was panicking.

He tried to call Jensen, only to have him not pick up either, and Jared grew more worried, knowing that through whatever Misha was feeling, he could feel Jared’s worry, as their feeling reached out to the other.

_

Jared was left without really knowing what was happening, still feeling Misha’s pain, but noting the calming hint that was in it as well, but it didn’t help sooth Jared’s nerves.

The only thing that would comfort him was to know if Misha was OK.

His phone started ringing and Jared answered it quickly.

“Hello?” Jared asked.

“Jared, hey.” It was Jensen.

“Jensen! Are you with Misha?”

“Yes. I just managed to get to a phone.”

“How is he? Is Misha OK? Where the hell are you guys? Can I talk to him? What got hurt?”

“Jared! Jared, calm down! Misha’s gonna be OK. Here….I’m giving him the phone.” Jensen said. Jared heard shuffling and suddenly Misha’s voice was there.

“Hey, baby.” Misha said, and sudden relief washed through Jared. “better now huh?” He asked, feeling what Jared was feeling.

“Yeah. Misha what happened? Are you OK?”

“I am, I am. I was in a car accident. No a bad one though. No one was seriously hurt.”

“I could feel your pain…”

“I know. But nothing was fatal. Jared, it’s OK. Jensen happened to drive by at the time, and he helped call 911 and get everyone to the hospital.”

“I’m coming there.” Jared said.

“Are you sure, I know how worried-”

“I’m coming. You got hurt. I need to be there.”

“OK.” Misha said, sounding tired. Probably was. “Jared I’m going to be OK.”

“Alright.” Jared nodded. “Can you thank Jensen for me? I need to get on the road.”

“No problem.” Misha said. “See you soon.”

“See you, Misha.”


End file.
